A New Meaning to Forever
by SinginPrincess
Summary: Everything changes. A huge mistake/tragedy causes Beckett to leave. The story follows the two of them apart in their "new lives". [I abandoned this one ages ago, so I wouldn't suggest starting it now, sorry... maybe I'll pick it up again someday]
1. Chapter 1

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** okay so I wrote this months ago and I had beta-related bad luck lol but thx to Nikki who edited this chapter a while back. Yes this is SHORT but chapter 2 is MUCH longer I swear, I just wanna see your reactions to this before I post the next chapter okay? So comments/reviews please and then if you want me to, I will post the next chapter... ENJOY!_

**Castle & Beckett Fan Fiction**

_Chapter 1: Sleepless With Regret_

They had been working on that case for far too long and it completely wiped her out. She thought that when the case was finally solved she would be able to get some sleep, but even after three straight weeks with very little sleep – and the sleep she did get just made her even more exhausted than she already was – she couldn't get her eyes to stay shut. She couldn't rest; couldn't stop thinking about it. And after what she had done, she wondered if she would ever get any sleep again.

She sat at her desk staring into...well, nothing. She was staring blindly ahead; her elbow on top of the desk as her hand held up her head, simply thinking. Her mind concentrated on one thought alone and pushed everything and anything else away. For the first time in a long time, Detective Kate Beckett felt lost.

How could she have let this happen? She pushed too hard, and she knew it. It was all her fault. If it wasn't for her... there is no way it would have happened, not ever. No other cop would have been so, so... She thought of several words that described stupidity, but she felt that none of them were strong enough; none of them were fit for the horrible actions she had taken. Her mind wandered off as she thought about what she might have done differently, if they would change the outcome and whether or not she should have taken the case in the first place. 'Maybe, maybe if I –' her thoughts were cut short by a man's voice. A tall shadow surrounded her, and before she even thought to turn and face the voice, it spoke again. Her concentration broke, and without turning her head, she recognized the voice's owner immediately. Richard Castle.

"Beckett?" he asked.

She paused a moment and then answered him with a question of her own. "Sorry, what did you say?"

He swept himself around her desk so that he could face her and placed a coffee mug on her desk. She thanked him briefly and he smiled.

"I said." He took a short pause. "That was one heck of a case! A real hard one, but you've got to admit, it was pretty awesome!" As he said this his face formed its usual charming smile.

"Sure," she stated bluntly. As she said this, an expression of shock and disappointment invaded Castle's face.

"'Sure?'" he echoed her response. "That's all you've got to say? Sure?"

"What's wrong with that?" she asked plainly.

"Nothing." He seemed ready to drop the conversation, but then, he continued, "If you're twelve!"

"Well, I'm sorry if my choice of vocabulary disappoints _the bestselling author_, but that's your problem, not mine!" she answered him irritably, with a touch of sarcasm.

"You could have said something more descriptive or enthusiastic," he started.

She knew exactly what he was getting at; he wanted to have a little play-fight like he always does, but she really wasn't in the mood.

"Something like, 'yeah! It was a cool one' or 'I really didn't expect that; he really had us fooled', maybe even something like 'we totally nailed it!' and given me a high five," he continued, "But sure? Come on Detective, we both know you've got better material than that."

"A simple one," she replied with the intention of stopping him before he could think of anymore 'brilliant responses'. She realized that he would keep this going on forever, unless she found the right way to stop him. She searched her mind for the perfect phrase and then, with a thin smile upon her face, she joked, "well, next time I'll get my editor to review my thoughts before I answer you."

He let out a quiet laugh, grabbed his coat from the chair opposite hers and asked, "Aren't you coming? You need some rest."

"No, you go ahead; there's something I've got to take care of first," she told him as her smile faded.

"Alright then, until tomorrow Detective," he smiled.

"Night Castle."

With Beckett's goodbye, Castle turned and walked away, wondering what had just happened; Beckett clearly wasn't acting her usual self. _She's just tired_, he reassured himself; _everything will be back to normal in the morning_.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** haha so what did you think? Worth the read? I'd like you to know that this is my FIRST fic ever! But I have started others, just haven't had time to finish any that's why I haven't posted lol_ Anyways tell me what you thought of this!


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Okay so here's chapter 2! I finished this a while back, just couldn't find anyone to edit it for me...but I decided to beta it myself, and so sorry if there are any mistakes. Oh and JSYK I LOVE this chapter! Not kidding, it makes me happy, when I re read it I was squeeing (cuz I had forgotten certain details) so I hope it makes u squee a bit too! Even though its sad...its got some fluff in there. Mostly Castle's perspective. ENJOY!

**Castle & Beckett Fan Fiction**

Chapter 2: The Crash, the Chase, and the Guilty Conscience

He walked into the precinct with a nervous eagerness about him; shifting his gaze from left to right in search of something, or _someone._ He searched the room once more, but she was nowhere to be found. He noticed however, that she had been to her desk this morning because her coat hung from her chair and there was an open file on the desktop. With this observation, Castle walked up to detectives Ryan and Esposito, who were conveniently standing around the coffee machine.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Bro" replied Esposito.

"Castle! Hey!" Ryan said excitedly, "perfect timing! Will you _please_ tell my delirious friend over here that Indiana Jones is _way_ better than Neo?"

"No way!" he teased, "The Matrix is much cooler".

"Told you." Esposito Gloated.

"Where's Beckett?" Castle asked.

Both detectives shrugged and then, he finally got an answer.

"She said she needed to get something" Esposito stated.

"She'll be back soon" Ryan completed his partner's answer.

Castle picked up the two coffee mugs he had prepared while talking to the detectives and headed over to Beckett's desk, leaving Ryan and Esposito to argue about some other pointless topic. He placed both cups on the desk, grabbed the open file, and sat in Beckett's chair, analyzing the document in his hands.

Moments later, Detective Kate Beckett came into the room, rapidly walking to her desk. Castle jerked his head up to find that she was standing in front of him.

"No, you can stay there." She told him as he scrambled out of her seat. This confused him; it usually annoyed her when he sat in her chair, but this time she didn't care? Castle put the thought aside, ignored her comment, and sat in the chair adjacent to hers.

"I got you a coffee." He said, as he pointed his finger at the steaming mugs on her desk.

"Thanks." She smiled. Next, she put the box she had carried into the room, onto her desk and began placing her belongings into it.

Castle was too lost in his own mind to even notice the box, "I thought we closed this case already," he spoke in a confused tone.

"We did." She answered plainly.

"Then why was it on your desk?"

She shrugged, "I was just re-reading it".

"Why?" he received no answer from her this time. "You think we might have missed something?" Again, he received no response from the detective. "You do, don't you?" he inquired.

She sighed, "I don't know, maybe."

"Well?" he was quite possibly the most impatient man in all of New York. "Care to share what made you think so?"

"I was just thinking, I mean wasn't it a little strange the way...The case seems too perfect, I don't know why but something about it just doesn't seem right, I was thinking that maybe –" she stopped herself, "never mind, just forget it, you're right, the case is closed."

He raised an eyebrow in suspicion, "Oh come on, you can't just stop there. What were you thinking?"

She let out an annoyed huff of air, "just forget it Castle," she took the file from his hands and closed it shut; "the case is closed."

He gave her a look of disbelief; he wasn't buying any of it. What was she hiding from him? He hated not knowing, it chewed him up inside. But he loved solving mysteries, no matter how big or small, he couldn't simply let it go unsolved; he would ask as many questions as many times as he needed to, as long as he found the answer in the end. "Do you think we got the wrong guy? Oh! Was it really a woman?" Castle was getting excited by this new game she'd provided, simply by holding back her thesis.

He went on babbling for several minutes, each theory more ridiculous than the former, she didn't care. She didn't even bother ignoring him. This would probably be the last time she would have to endure his childish behaviours, and she quite enjoyed it today. There was something about this moment that made it more than bearable, something was pinching her gut, telling her to enjoy it while it lasted. She continued to pack her belongings and suddenly, the babbling ceased.

"What are you doing?" He asked, finally noticing the cardboard box.

"I'm clearing my desk," she replied blatantly.

"Well, obviously," he said sarcastically, "but why?"

"'Cause I'm leaving."

"Leaving?" He paused, "for what? Vacation? Special assignment?" he paused once again, "can I come?" he added excitedly.

"No, no, and definitely _not_" she said as she turned and walked away.

Castle followed her into Captain Montgomery's office, expecting a proper answer. He watched in a mix of disbelief and confusion as Detective Beckett placed both her gun and her badge on the captain's desk.

"What's going on?" he asked hesitantly.

Beckett disregarded his question and reached out her hand to the Captain's. They shook hands firmly as Montgomery spoke about something Castle couldn't particularly understand, given that he had no idea what was happening. He did however hear him say something with regards to a new gun and badge.

"Are you sure you haven't changed your mind?" the Captain asked the precinct's finest detective. He must have known the answer because he didn't wait for her to reply, instead, he shook her hand once more and said, "Good luck Detective".

"Thank you sir," she smiled slightly.

"Thank you for what?" Castle interrupted loudly. "What's going on?"

"I told you," she turned to face him, "I am leaving." And then she walked away.

He stared at the gun and badge on the desk, and then shifted his eyes to face Captain Montgomery. He opened his mouth, prepared to repeat the question, when the captain decided to give him an answer.

"Castle," he started gently, "Beckett is...She is leaving the precinct...In fact, she's leaving homicide".

"Oh..." Castle thought for a moment, trying to understand what all the commotion was about, and then he babbled, "Well, which precinct is she going to? I need to know so I can meet her there. When does she start? I really –"

"Castle!" Montgomery silenced him.

"What?" Castle was frightened by Montgomery's serious tone.

"You can't follow her," he explained, "Castle, you can't shadow her anymore. Listen, we've got several other detectives, I could arrange for you to shadow one of them."

Castle simply stared at him for a moment, and then, with a strong, wilful voice, he said, "I don't _want_ to shadow anyone else. _She's_ my inspiration, _she's_ my Nikki Heat. I can't just change my source; I can't base the character off anyone else. It has to be Beckett. Besides, I have a deal with the mayor, he said –"

"The mayor can't help you. Not with this. I'm sorry Castle, there's nothing he can do. It's her choice."

Castle was becoming annoyed with Montgomery's cut-offs, but he left it alone and simply asked another question, with the attempt of justifying his right to shadow Beckett. "What do you mean? The mayor –"

"Castle!" Montgomery snapped. "I told you, the mayor _can't_ help you! He doesn't have any power over this."

"Castle," Montgomery calmed his voice as he spoke in sympathy and regret, "she's not just leaving the precinct...She's leaving New York".

He heard a loud clash, like a glass had fallen onto the floor and shattered into a thousand little pieces. It wasn't long after that he realized it wasn't a glass...It was him. Castle was sure the ground beneath him had collapsed, because he was falling. It felt as though he would be falling forever, he couldn't believe it, any of it. Montgomery noticed the change in Castle's expression, and it worried him.

"Castle, are you OK?"

Rick was pulled out of his nightmare and managed to mumble something that sounded like, "yumm-a-right mhhmm". He paused a moment, sinking everything in, and then he managed to say, "She's what? She's _really_ leaving?" Suddenly, it hit him hard, SHE IS LEAVING! He started to thank the Captain, but he ran out the door before he could finish.

He ran into the room and stopped at her desk. He took a minute to catch his breath, and when he looked, he realized that he was too late, the box was gone, and so was she.

"You just missed her," Castle heard someone say.

"Wha – where'd she go?" he turned to find that it was Ryan who had spoken.

"Dunno bro, she said goodbye and left" Esposito cut in.

"Did she tell you why she's leaving?"

"Nope, but she didn't need to, it's obvious"

"What do you mean?" yet again, Rick was confused.

"Guilt." Ryan explained, "He means she feels guilty, she thinks it was her fault."

"What she doesn't realize is that we probably would have done the same thing if it were us" Esposito furthered Ryan's analysis.

"We have to stop her!"

"No we don't" Ryan's voice was unusually serious.

"But..." he simply couldn't understand why they wouldn't do anything to stop her from leaving.

"You've got to let her go, it's what she wants".

"Like they say, 'sometimes you have to let go of the things you love'" Esposito held a straight face while he said this, but then he looked over at Ryan and they burst out laughing.

"I can't believe you're making jokes about this! She's your friend and –" he paused mid-sentence; the word _friend_ ringing a thought into his head, "I know where she is". Castle ran off before he could explain his thoughts.

He pushed the doors open and rushed into the lab to find Lanie tearing up over a corpse. "Do you cry every time you examine a body?" he joked.

She knew he was joking, but she couldn't make herself smile.

"She was just here, wasn't she." He said, forgetting to say it as a question.

Lanie nodded, "she's leaving us…"

"I know…" he looked down.

"Imma miss her, but not as much as you will." He looked up in bewilderment when she said this. "Oh, don't look at me like that! You like her, maybe a little _too_ much, everyone knows it."

"I –" he failed to deny it, "I have to find her."

"Castle," Lanie called him as he headed out, "she likes you too, she won't admit it, but she does." He hid his smile as he walked out the door.

Looking for her seemed hopeless; with every place, his frustration grew. _Maybe Ryan and Esposito were right,_ he thought, _I should just let her go._ He took his phone out of his pocket and called the cab company he always used. He was giving up, going home.

Just then, he heard a car door slam shut, he turned to look, and his heart skipped a beat when he saw her. He froze on his feet, right there in the middle of the parking lot. He stared at her, admiring her beauty; her long slender legs, her short reddish-brown hair, her perfect body, and then at her deep green eyes which were now staring right at him. He walked up to her, shortening the distance between them. He looked into her emerald eyes, capturing her attention, and then he spoke, "you can't".

"Can't what?" she said, raising her eyebrow.

_So cute_, he thought. He loved it when she did that, but at the same time, he hated it, because it made him weak in the knees. "Leave".

"And why not?"

"You just can't. Where will you go? Please, stay here."

She didn't answer, instead, she moved her belongings around in the car, pretending to 'fix' them, but Castle knew her all too well to fall for it, she was getting nervous. "Come on, let's go back inside."

"Castle, I wish it were that simple but it just isn't. I can't go back in there and pretend nothing happened."

"You think it was your fault?" He looked at her with concern, "Well, It wasn't, none of it. He's the criminal, not you."

"Yes it was. Castle, I nearly got them all killed, I –" she hesitated and then continued, "I nearly got _you_ killed. How can you say it wasn't my fault?"

"Nobody blames you. No one wants you to leave," he paused, "_I_ don't want you to leave."

"The only reason you want me to stay is because of Nikki Heat, that's all you care about." She instantly felt ashamed of what she'd said, but she wouldn't let him see that; she stood her ground.

He was shocked, did she really think that? "That's not true." he spoke quietly.

"Well, I guess this is it," she said, changing the tone in her voice. She reached out her hand to shake his and he returned the handshake. Then she turned, opened the driver door, and just as she was about to climb into the seat, she felt his hand on her arm. She turned to face him, wondering what he was doing.

"_Kate_, please don't go."

"I'm sorry, but I can't. There's no reason for me to stay."

"Yes there is," he rebuked.

"Just give me one good reason! Why should I stay?" she asked hoping for him to say one thing in particular. She knew he'd never say it, not to her, but if he did, she would never leave.

"Because I…I... Because I –" _because I love you_, he thought, but for some reason, he just couldn't get himself to say it.

"I, I, I what?"

"Because I… I don't want you to leave," he reduced himself to saying; he simply couldn't make his lips form the words he wanted so badly to say to her.

"Goodbye Castle." She leaned in, kissed his cheek gently and then climbed into the car seductively.

He stood there and watched her drive away, his feet immovable, his heart beating rapidly, and his mind troubled. "I don't want you to leave? Great work Rick, you couldn't just say it? …and you call yourself a writer?" he mumbled to himself. A honking horn startled him, the cab had arrived. He climbed in and starred out the window as the driver took him home.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Sooooooooo, thoughts? Did you like it? A big improvement from chapter 1 IMO. I wrote half of chapter 3 months ago too...but then I got writer's block...but if enough of yall comment/review this I will force myself to finish it ASAP so I can post it ;)


	3. Chapter 3

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I'm sorry this took so long, school has been crazy lately! And the fact that I had writer's block for a while didn't help...anyways, here's chapter three, its a light chapter really, but there's lots of angst coming up ;)_

**Castle & Beckett Fan Fiction**

_Chapter 3:The New Partner and the One Left Behind  
_

Heads turned to watch as she walked into the room; they'd never seen her before and yet, they all knew exactly why she was there. Many of them were surprised by her beauty, most cops tend to have a masculine appeal – you don't see many feminine, model-worthy figured women in the precinct, not unless they were victims or suspects. She could hear them whispering as she walked passed them, she knew they were talking about her, but despite the surrounding gossip, she held her head up high, and she owned the room as she walked towards the Captain's office. She stopped when she reached the door to the office, the name on the door read, _Captain Z. Zorander_. She held up her arm and knocked on the door with just the right amount of force.

"Come in." When she heard his voice she felt a shiver of nervousness, realizing that this was officially happening, she was starting over. She pushed the realization to the back of her mind and walked into the Captain's office.

"You must be Detective Beckett." He acknowledged her presence.

"Yes, I am" she replied.

"I've heard great things about you. I'm Captain Zorander, your new boss"

"Nice to meet you sir."

"Well," he spoke as he scanned her body from top to bottom, "I'm glad you're finally here because your new partner has been on desk duty for over a week and he's driving me nuts."

"Partner?"

"Yes, didn't Montgomery tell you? We accepted you because Detective Hart was in need of a new partner, and you seemed like the perfect match."

She had no response for him; instead, she stood looking at him with an aura of confidence about her. He noticed this, and it made him glad to have chosen her. After a moment of silent staring, Captain Zorander broke the silence, "We'll need you to start today. Your partner will get you set with all the rules and regulations of the unit. Here are your new gun and badge," he said as he handed her both accessories, "Now, follow me." She followed him as instructed, out of the office and towards a group of desks. The detectives nearby immediately stopped what they were doing and looked up to their Captain.

"Detective Hart, I'd like you to meet your new partner," he moved his hand in a gesture that said 'look this way'.

"Detective Beckett," she held out her hand to shake his, "nice to meet you".

"It's nice to meet you too," he said as he returned her handshake and scanned her body with satisfaction.

"Detective Hart, I'd like you to show your new partner around the precinct, we don't want her getting lost," he turned to face her, shook her hand once more and welcomed her to the LAPD's narcotics division. And then he walked away.

"So, you're the new girl huh?" a female detective looked at her with disgust, "how'd you even become a cop? You're way too skinny; any of our perps could take you down."

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge if I were you, Parx, from what I've heard she's pretty tough" Detective Hart defended his new partner. The other detective didn't seem too happy to hear this, but it sure made Kate feel a little better that her partner was already on her side. "Come on partner, I'll show you around."

Hart showed her around the precinct; it was pretty similar to the 12th, but she enjoyed the tour anyway. Beckett hadn't had a partner in a long time; of course there was Castle, but he wasn't a real partner, he was just the puppy following her every move, in a way, she enjoyed his company, but a lot of the time it felt like he was just in the way. _He was helpful though,_ she remembered. With this, her mind wandered off to a place it shouldn't be, a place of wonder and longing. She realized she was beginning to miss him. She missed the banter, the teasing, the fun; she missed being near him.

"Beckett?" Hart's voice awoke her from her reverie.

"Sorry, what?"

"Are you alright?" he asked, a look of concern on his face.

"Of course," she replied, "why'd you ask?"

"You just seem a little distracted," he said "I mean I know the precinct isn't that interesting but am I really _that_ boring?"

"No it's not that, I was just...thinking"

"I see." he chuckled, "well, there isn't much more for me to show you. Would you like to meet the gang?"

"Now's as good a time as ever" she replied.

"Great, let's go" and with that, he lead her back to his desk.

He sat on the couch, laptop resting over his legs as he attempted to do his job; it wasn't going too well. Every line he wrote was either too sappy, choppy, or simply pointless. At one point he stopped typing only to find his screen covered in a repetition of two words. However, these weren't just any two words; they were the most stunning two words he had ever come to know. He smiled at first when he saw them repeated across the screen over and over again. That is, until the truth paid him a visit and smacked him right in the face, causing his anger to rise over his sorrow as he slammed the computer shut.

The words that both haunted and blessed his thoughts were not words at all, they were a name. More than that, they were the name of the one woman who managed to really, truly capture his heart, in every way.

Kate Beckett.

Three days. She had only been gone three days. And it was already driving him crazy. He couldn't stop thinking about her, he missed her, and he refused to believe she had really gone for good. His affections for her became more and more obvious to himself everyday and nearly impossible to ignore.

"Are you okay?" he heard a soft voice interrupt his troubled mind.

It took him a moment to regain his composure, but when he did, he looked up to see his beautiful young daughter staring down at him, worry painted across her face.

"Oh yeah, sure, I'm fine" he said as he faked a smile.

"Dad," she frowned, hands on her hips, "What's bothering you?"

"It's nothing, really."

"It's not nothing dad, you're not fooling anyone. Is it you're new book? Beckett? Did something happen?" This time, he didn't even answer her, but something about his face told her she was on the right track. "You know, now that I think of it," she began, "you've been spending a lot of time at home these past few days, and when's the last time you got a call from Beckett?"

She had him. There was no denying she was his daughter, her ability to put clues together was just as great as his. She had him trapped in a corner, now that she was sure there was something wrong, and that it involved Beckett, there was no escaping. Even if he managed to change the subject, she would find her way back to it and get her answer, just as he would; only she was even more persistent than he could ever be.

"I'm not shadowing Beckett anymore" he stated plainly, there was no avoiding this conversation.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm no longer shadowing her, it's that simple." He repeated himself.

"But...what about Nikki Heat?"

"I'm done with Nikki Heat." His voice and his facial expression were stern but his eyes held evidence of his sorrow.

"What...? But dad, you love Nikki Heat!"

As she said that he felt a sharp pain in his chest, she was right. "I do love Nikki Heat," his lips said he loved Heat, but his heart told him he really loved the real Nikki Heat, he loved Beckett. "She's the best character I've ever written."

"Then what are you talking about? You can't give up on Beck – Heat." She caught herself, knowing in her heart that she really did mean to say Beckett – she knew how much he cared about her and she couldn't stand to see him like this.

"I have no choice this time around... It's not up to me." The look in her eyes told him exactly what she was thinking, so he answered her unspoken questions. "Beckett is gone. She left the precinct a few days ago...Actually, she left New York..." he sighed, "and she didn't even tell me until the last minute..."

Alexis stood there for a moment, taking in what her father had just revealed to her, she could almost feel his pain. She sat at the edge of the couch, beside her father, and looked into his eyes, the hurt and the misery all too obvious. "Oh dad, I'm so sorry. You should have told me sooner." And then she leaned in and wrapped her arms around the one man who has always been there for her, the man who raised her, and who she looked up to; her father. To her, he was more than "Richard Castle, bestselling author" to her, he was "Rick Castle, world's greatest dad".

He didn't say a word, he was afraid he might fall apart if he tried. So instead, he embraced the comforting hug she gave him. It was helpful, but at the same time, it hurt more. He had finally said it out loud, Beckett was gone.

A few moments later, they broke the hug; Alexis gave her father a hopeful smile. He couldn't return her smile, although he truly wished he could, his heart wouldn't allow him to smile.

"How about I get you something to eat? Hmm?" She changed the subject, attempting to ease her father's pain.

He gave her no response other than a simple shrug of the shoulders.

"We could have...chocolate caramel cake" she raised her eyebrow as the tone of her voice teased him, she hoped this might cheer him up; he was, after all, a child on the inside.

He showed a hint of interest, the idea of such a mouth watering treat tempted him, but it wasn't enough to force him to get up.

"And ice cream" she teased him further.

"What kind?" he asked, raising an eyebrow to show his interest.

"We have cookie dough and smarties" she grinned.

"We do?" he was intrigued.

"Yep!" She nodded, a smile plastered across her face.

The child within him took over as he nearly jumped out of his seat. He looked down at his daughter, "race you there" he said excitedly as he hastily made his way to the kitchen.

She laughed as her father raced to the kitchen like a little kid.

"Last one there cleans the dishes!" he yelled over his shoulder.

"Hey! No fair you got a head start!" she exclaimed as she sprinted to catch up to her father.

"Victory is mine!" he shouted as he reached the fridge.

"You cheated" she rebuked playfully. She was happy to see her dad laughing and smiling again, even though she knew it wouldn't last too long, she was glad she could help him. She hoped he would get over the whole ordeal, that he would move on, but deep inside she knew he wouldn't and she just wished she could fix this. She wished she could bring Beckett back, she knew how much he cared for her, she just wished he would have told her, knowing that if he had, he might have had a chance with her.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **So? What did you think? Let me know, anf I'll get chapter 4 done ASAP, you just might need to be a little patient with me, school has me occupied (which sucks) Ohh and doesn't season 3 of Castle ROCK!


End file.
